Occult Passage
by Winterleaf
Summary: It has been 15 years since Kagome left the well for the last time, right after the Shikon no Tama was full and destroyed. But she couldn't stand dreaming about Inuyasha all the time - so she decides to see him again. Would he even recognize her? (K-I)
1. chapter 1

Occult Passage

Kagome gazed outside the apartment door. It was raining, and her son had to stay inside. At least he wasn't making any noise. But something inside of her wanted him to make the slightest bit of noise; she was starting to get lonely—she was starting to think about Inuyasha.

It had been about ten or fifteen years since she had left the well forever. She hadn't let Inuyasha come with her—but Kagome knew that she'd regret that decision. The Shikon Jewel was full and complete, as well as destroyed, and she didn't want to stay in Feudal Japan. She wanted to have a normal life in the present time—but almost everything reminded her of the hanyuo.

When her son was born, Kagome saw a striking resemblance of Inuyasha's bone structure, and also mentally. So she named him Inutoshi (I think Toshi means mirror image). To this day, he looked almost exactly like Inuyasha was in human form, except younger; he was about ten or eleven.

Kagome realized with a start that she was daydreaming. Her coffee had tipped over in her hands and spilled on her finger. She grumbled as she cleaned up the mess, then sighed and allowed herself to dream.

Kagome had moved away from Tokyo once she was old enough. She wanted to leave the memories of shard hunting away from her, but it almost seemed impossible. But here in her new home, Kagome had a decent job as a waitress and a beautiful son.

She yearned for a husband, even so. A handful of boyfriends had asked the question, but Kagome always turned them down. She wanted the feeling she had around Inuyasha when she was with her husband—but it almost seemed impossible.

That made Kagome start to think of Inutoshi's father. She remembered sleeping with a lot of men, but none of them seemed to look like that boy. But she did remember someone who looked an awful lot like Koga—when he asked her to marry him, Kagome actually thought about it. He was a nice man, very cute, sensitive and fun to be with, but—

"Mom?"

Kagome jumped again, and looked to see the miniature Inuyasha standing in front of the kitchen. Indeed he looked like the human form, but instead of wearing that red kimono, it was blue pajamas and was carrying a blanket.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, pouring herself some more coffee.

"Umm—nothing, you just looked weird." Inutoshi smiled brightly, then ventured into the playroom. Kagome heard the TV turn on.

She straightened and sipped her coffee. This was a horrible way to spend her life, Kagome decided. 'I'm going to go to Feudal Japan and see him one more time,' she decided firmly. 'I can't stand it anymore!'

She walked over to the mirror and looked to see if she looked all right. After years of looking at the same thing, Kagome was almost startled that she gasped. She looked like an exact replica of Kikyo, except more warm and dreamy. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a purple sweater, and denim flares and a yellow side skirt.

She gulped and went into the playroom.

"Inutoshi," said Kagome, "we're going on a road trip."

Inutoshi looked up at her, then shivered. "In this weather?"

She glared at her son. "Yes. Hurry and put you're jacket on—then meet me in the car."

He nodded glumly, then grabbed his jacket. Kagome sighed as she watched him go outside. Finally, she was going to see Inuyasha again. She was going to see Sango, and Miroku and Shippo. She was going to see Kaede and the local villagers and the scenery.

As Kagome drove away from their apartment, she wondered how Inuyasha would react. Would he even recognize her? And what about Sango and Miroku? Were they married, and did they have kids? And Kaede—is she still alive?

She grinned happily as she drove out of their city, headed towards Tokyo.

AN: Sorry, it's not very long. Oh well! Lol. Well, uhh—thanx for reading. Review or I shall suffer.


	2. chapter 2

Occult Passage

"Where are we going?" asked Inutoshi after an hour.

Kagome glanced at him, then settled her eyes back on the road.

"Tokyo," she answered. "We're going to, uh—visit grandma. And I'm going to visit some friends of mine."

Her son groaned. "But I'll be so _bored_!" he complained.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. But maybe Grandma didn't give away all the kittens. You can play with them."

Inutoshi looked a little happier. "Could I come with you when you visit your friends?"

"Maybe," said Kagome firmly. She didn't really know if it was safe for him to be around demons. "But I think you'd be even more bored with us," she added/lied.

He grimaced. "I'm sure you guys would give me something funner to do."

Finally they passed the sign that said that they were now in Tokyo. She smiled in relief, then glared at her son.

"Funner isn't a word, Inutoshi. Don't be saying things that aren't words in front of Grandma." She looked back at the road. "She'd think I was a bad mother."

Inutoshi smiled but didn't say anything else until the car drove into the driveway of Kagome's old home. Almost instantly, Ms. Higurashi walked out onto the porch in an apron, smiling warmly. Kagome and Inutoshi got out, and Inutoshi ran straight to his Grandma. Kagome gazed at the well house, her heart beating very fast, then went inside with her son.

"So what brings you here?" asked Ms. Higurashi, mixing batter in a bowl. "I don't believe you, Inutoshi, have ever been here before?"

Inutoshi shook his head madly, his eyes also scanning around the kitchen. Kagome smiled dreamily, staring out the window.

"Kagome?" the grandmother inquired. "Not to sound rude, but you could have called before you came here."

Kagome looked at her mother and her smile flickered. "Sorry. I—I forgot the phone number," she lied.

Ms. Higurashi nodded, smiling brightly. "Understandable. Well, you two are welcome here for as long as you like!" She looked at Inutoshi, smiling wider. "Uncle Sota said that he might come over tomorrow night for dinner."

Inutoshi grinned happily. He absolutely loved Uncle Sota—they had such a fun time together. Kagome was also happy. Inutoshi would be too busy with her little brother to want to come with her to see Inuyasha, and she herself hadn't seen Sota since last Christmas. Apparently, he was very successful from a new company and hardly had any time for visits to Northern Japan.

"Uh—Grandma?" inquired Kagome, using the 'grandma' term for her son's benefit. "H-how's the old, uh, well house?"

Her mother smiled slightly, knowing why she came. So Ms. Higurashi winked and replied, "It's as good as it always was, but—" she looked at Inutoshi "—off limits. It's bad luck to enter a well house, without, uh, adult supervision."

Kagome nodded. "You can go alone with you turn fourteen—not thirteen, mind you. Fourteen."

Inutoshi shrugged. "It's just a well house. Why would I want to go in there anyway?"

His mother smiled and laughed slightly. She used to think that it was 'just a well house' too.

"Well maybe I'll take you sometime," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be hanging with Uncle Sota. You can play in your precious well house." He snorted.

Kagome looked sideways at him, smiling. "You'd be surprised, Inutoshi."

But before he could answer, they heard the door open and close, then Sota's mature voice.

"Hey, mom! I'm early!"

Ms. Higurashi laughed. "Just in time, Sota! We have company."

Sota entered the room, and grinned at Kagome then wider at Inutoshi. Inutoshi jumped off his chair.

"Uncle Sota!" he squealed.

"Hey tiger!" said Sota, picking up the boy, sitting down on his vacant chair and resting him on his knee. Then Sota looked at Kagome. "What're you doing here?"

Kagome growled (that fiery background she has and stuffs). "Can't I visit my own Mother?" she shrilled.

Ms. Higurashi nodded absently in the direction the well was. Sota nodded, understanding, then looked at Inutoshi.

"I didn't know you were coming. I didn't have a chance to get you a present!"

Inutoshi shrugged. "I don't care, really. Besides, presents like that are for babies."

As Inutoshi and Sota talked, Kagome fiddled with her fingers. Finally—after years of dreaming—she was going to see Inuyasha again! 'I should bring him some Ramen,' she thought happily. 'Oh, and something for Sango, Miroku and Shippo too, of course. I'll bring them some of the cookies mom made.'

Kagome jumped up and searched the cabinets. She found five packets of Ramen and stuffed them in her purse, then put six cookies inside a paper towel and also stuffed in it. Ms. Higurashi watched her.

"Kagome, dear," she whispered once Kagome sat back down. "I don't know if it's a good idea to see him."

Kagome glared at her. "Why not?" she hissed.

Ms. Higurashi sighed. "Because it'll be harder to leave again. And you can't stay there, of course—what about Inutoshi?"

She stiffened. "Then we'll move back here, real close. I could see him everyday."

"Kagome—"

Kagome jumped up. "No, really. I think I'm going to go now."

Sota looked at her. "Oh—so soon?"

She nodded, heading out the door. "Inutoshi, be a good boy. Sota, don't give him that much chocolate and candy. The same goes for you, Mom."

"Bye, mom!" yelled Inutoshi, and Kagome shut the door.

She walked down towards the well house, gazing up at the trees. 'Finally!' she thought, grinning. 'I'm yards away from seeing Inuyasha… It's almost scary.'

She finally entered the house and looked down the well. Nothing but dirt but that didn't mean anything. Kagome took a deep breath and jumped down, suddenly feeling herself leave her old world and entering a new.

AN: YAY!! Thanks for the reviews!! I feel special now… Was this chappy long enough for your liking? 3 pages on my Microsoft Word and I usually go for 3. ^__^ Oh, and please excuse my mistake. She can't go through the well without a jewel shard or whatever, but it's my story – she can!! Lol.

Well review if you ever want to see your precious chapter three alive –hehehe that rhymes-


	3. chapter 3

Occult Passage

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw the edge of the well. She looked up and grinned; it was a beautiful sunny sky, not the dark roof of the Bone Eater's well house. More vines had grown down there too, and it was much easier to climb up.

~*~

Inuyasha sat down on a limb of some tree and leaned down on the trunk. It had been years and years since he had seen Kagome—he missed her deeply. But once Inuyasha had the courage to go to her time and see her again, her mother—Ms. Higurashi was her name?—told Inuyasha that she had moved away.

That had broken his heart. He was fully convinced that Kagome didn't want to see him anymore—she probably had a better husband and five or six beautiful children.

Miroku walked into the scene and looked up at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop sulking!" he yelled. "Sango and I can't get all the herbs for Kaede ourselves, you know. We need your nose."

Inuyasha glared at the monk. "Feh. Is that all I'm good for?"

Miroku shook his head and walked away. He found Sango examining some leaves. She held some up to him.

"Is this mint? Or basil?" she asked, cocking her head.

He shrugged. "Take them both—Kaede would know which of them they are." Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha is being depressed again. Sometimes I wonder when he'll get over her. It's been—what—two decades?"

Sango glared at him. "One and a half. And you _know_ that he loved her! It'll probably take much longer than this for him to 'get over' Kagome. I myself haven't fully accepted her vacancy. She _was_ my best friend."

But before Miroku could say anything else, someone from the village came running up to them, panting. He looked frightened.

"Where is Inuyasha?" he panted. "It's urgent!"

"Over in a tree over there," answered Miroku, pointing. "Why? What's happened?"

"It's Kikyo!" the villager yelled, running to where the monk directed. "She has returned!"

~*~

Inuyasha looked very aggravated while he sat in Kaede's hut, across from Miroku and Sango. He was the farthest away from the door; Sango was making sure he didn't leave to find Kikyo. They were worried about him—Kikyo would've come back once she was sure she was strong enough to kill Inuyasha.

"Kikyo could've destroyed half the village by now!" he yelled.

Miroku peeked out. "Nope, still there."

Inuyasha growled. "This is stupid… Why don't you hide me once we actually _see_ her? It could've been just a prank—or someone dressing up as her!"

Kaede suddenly walked in. "Did ye get the herbs I asked for?" she asked, looking at them.

"Most of them," answered Sango, with an evil glance at Inuyasha. She picked up a basket and handed it to her.

"Ahh—all the essential ones, good." Kaede smiled at her and Miroku.

"Kaede, did _you_ see Kikyo?" demanded Inuyasha.

She looked at him, frowning slightly. "No I didn't. But I did feel an alien presence around here, an hour or two ago maybe? What makes me think that it is Kikyo's presence is that I have felt it before—it was very familiar a while ago."

But before anyone could respond, the hanyou gasped. He smelled/sensed something he never thought he'd sense again; Kagome was in trouble. This meant only one thing then!

He jumped up. "Kikyo kidnapped Kagome!" he suddenly blurted out.

There was a maddening pause, then Sango spoke quietly and thoughtfully. "Inuyasha… what makes you think this? Kagome's gone. Kikyo would never have found her."

"B-but I smell her, and she's in trouble!" Inuyasha said, his eyes darting to the door (or whatever it is… ehh…). "We have to save her!"

"I don't know, Inuyasha," said Miroku slyly, "this could be a trick, you know."

"_I'm serious_!" The hanyou crossed his arms, glaring daggers at him and Sango. "I could blast you all to pieces right here and now, you know. Get out of my way."

"And if Kagome was actually here, what would she say?" demanded Sango, also standing up and crossing her arms.

"She wouldn't say anything cause Kikyo would've killed her by now!" he yelled.

Kaede held up a hand, and they silenced and looked at her. "Let Inuyasha find Kikyo. He may have a point."

~*~

Kagome looked up at the Sacred Tree. It seemed only yesterday that she found Inuyasha pinned there, by Kikyou's arrow. (AN: notice how I go from Kikyo to Kikyou, I don't know how to spell it lol) She smiled and closed her eyes, imaging how Inuyasha will react when he sees her; or how _she'll_ react when she sees _him_.

She felt an arrow whiz by her ear.

"What are you doing here?" she heard someone snarl.

Kagome whirled around, her eyes wide open. Five to six men stood behind her, with bows already loaded.

"Why are you here, Kikyou?" one of them demanded.

"Kikyou?" she whispered. "No, you're wrong! I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome!"

"Sure you are…"

__

Maybe this was a mistake…Must people always mistake me as Kikyou?

~*~

The next thing Kagome knew, her hands and feet were tied together and she was sitting on a mat, with a whole bunch of the familiar (though older) villagers looking at her and whispering to each other. This was the same thing that happened to her the first time she came… maybe Kaede, if still alive, will still show up and tell everyone that this is a mistake.

But it wasn't Kaede that showed up. The villagers parted, after about fifteen minutes, to reveal Inuyasha. He didn't look any different than he did when she left… The same silver hair, golden eyes, and that big red coat thing (I don't know what it's called, and I didn't want to call it a kimono lol).

He walked up to her; the whispering stopped; tears swelled in Kagome's eyes. "You're not Kikyou," he said.

Kagome smiled, trying not to cry. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, then kneeled down and hugged her. She would've hugged him back, but her hands were tied. But after a moment, someone untied them, and she brought her arms around her neck.

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore… She started to cry on his shoulder. "Oh, Inuyasha!" she wailed.

~*~

AN: I've FINALLY updated! Sorry it took so long. I'm such a procrastinator. Well tell me how you like it, it was kind of short and corny but I tried. ^_^ and it's better than nothing, I suppose.


End file.
